


All I Want for Christmas - Manips

by Dragoon23



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoon23/pseuds/Dragoon23
Summary: Manip sets for Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2019:Prompter: hrwinterPrompt 1: Jealous!Lena + pre relationshipPrompt 2: Mistletoe
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2019





	1. Prompt: Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hrwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrwinter/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Jealous!Lena + pre relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To hrwinter: Thanks for the prompts, they were fun to make sets for. Hope you enjoy them!

Can also be seen on my Deviantart account under Supercorp: http://dragoon23.deviantart.com/

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Useless Trivia: I debated whether to add the last verse with some supercorp tweaks but decided not to since I like the repetition of the first and last lines. Here's the full verse with my tweaks and the verse I didn't end up using:
> 
> Is this nothing?  
> Is whispering nothing?  
> Is leaning cheek to cheek?  
> Is meeting noses?  
> Is kissing with inside lip?  
> Of laughing with a sigh? --a note infallible  
> Of breaking honesty--horsing foot on foot?  
> Skulking in corners? Wishing clocks more swift? Hours, minutes? Noon, midnight?  
> And all eyes blind with the pin and web but theirs, theirs only,  
> That would unseen be wicked?  
> Is this nothing?
> 
> Why, then the world and all that's in it is nothing;  
> The covering sky is nothing; This city is nothing;  
> Kara is nothing; nor nothing have these nothings,  
> If this be nothing.
> 
> Lines from The Winter's Tale, Act 1, Scene 2, 335-347 by Shakespeare.


	2. Prompt: Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Mistletoe

Can also be seen on my Deviantart account under Supercorp: http://dragoon23.deviantart.com/

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap!


End file.
